Noche de éxtasis
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: Luego de tanto aburrimiento, al fin había encontrado algo de diversión en aquella noche de luna roja. Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Hunter x Hunter del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

 **Bueno, este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Hunter x Hunter del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**

 **Disclaimer: Hunter X y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Toshihiro Togashi.**

 **Elegí escribir de Hisoka y me tocó, en lo que le gusta, la goma de mascar.**

 **¡Ojalá les guste!**

No sabía exactamente cómo es que había terminado siendo perseguido por un asesino. ¿Y qué importaba? Exacto. No importaban las circunstancias ni el contexto en el cual Hisoka estaba expuesto, lo único importante era que luego de días de gran aburrimiento al fin había encontrado algo que hacer. Su persecutor no era alguien poderoso, pero a esas alturas estaba conforme.

Se adentró al bosque frondoso en aquella noche oscura donde el astro noctívago lo deslumbraba con su desbordante color rojo carmesí. Entre los árboles solo había oscuridad, y esa era una dificultad para su vista. Sin embargo, haría las cosas más interesantes cuando el momento llegara.

Esperó sentado en la lobreguez sobre unas raíces, y cuando sus confiables instintos forjados por los años de su experiencia en masacre y asesinato le indicaron que el enemigo estaba cerca, sacó de su bolsillo una goma de mascar sabor tutti frutti. Si algo le gustaba tanto como saciar su sed de sangre y diversión definitivamente era ese dulce chicloso que lo había inspirado a crear uno de sus mejores ataques:

la Goma Bungee.

Mascar su golosina favorita mientras realizaba su labor sangriento era un toque que hacía que el placer de su extasis se incrementara considerablemente, y para alguien con su mentalidad eso era imprescindible y necesario para su vida. La diversión y la sensación de eufória cuando sus víctimas eran asesinadas por su propia mano era arrobadora.

Unos segundos después, el cuerpo inerte de un hombre se hallaba tendido sobre el suelo con numerosas cartas que habían sido lanzadas por el mago en calidad de cuchillos afilados que lograron hacer que borbotones de sangre emergieran de la carne del ya fenecido hombre. Mientras Hisoka lo observaba relamió sus labios, no solo por su proeza, sino también por el delicioso dulce de la goma de mascar que había quedado en ellos.

 **N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? Me gustaría mucho saber su opinión. Pronto súbiré el segundo drabble.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo drabble del ritual de iniciación: Hunter X Hunter del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**

 **Me ha tocado "la debilidad" como tema para Hisoka de lo que no le gusta.**

 **Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter le pertenece a Toshihiro Togashi.**

Para él no existían las escalas de grises. O era negro o era blanco. Las personas eran débiles o fuertes. ¿Qué los hacía fuertes? ¿Qué los hacía débiles? Las respuestas a esas preguntas eran sumamente simples. Todo comenzaba por el alma, luego por la mente y finalmente culminaba en el cuerpo. Según el deseo del alma, este actuaba sobre la mente y dirigía el cuerpo. Las tres partes de un ser vivo se combinaban para realizar cualquier anhelo. Todo era posible si alguien era dotado de fortaleza. Esos eran los seres que a Hisoka le fascinaban, seres como Gon Freecs, su adorada y exquisita fruta inmadura. Muy lejos de aquellos seres mediocres a los que ahora perseguía.

La luna escarlata seguía siendo inspiradora para él. Perseguía a unos sujetos con una sonrisa demencial y llena de éxtasis mientras poco a poco se aproximaba su inminente final. Lo que hizo fue usar su Goma Bungee para atraparlos. Todos habían quedado pegados a unos árboles alrededor de Hisoka. Clamaban piedad con las pupilas tan reducidas como la cabeza de un alfiler debido al terror y la desesperación al mismo tiempo que lágrimeaban producto de esas mismas emociones insanas.

Pocos minutos atrás, cuando había matado al primer asesino enviado por quien sabe quien, se desconcertó un poco al darse cuenta que habían otros cuatro más acercandose con el objetivo de realizar lo que el primero no había podido. Con apenas un movimiento ya se había deshecho de uno de ellos, y la exposición de su ataque fue motivo suficiente para aterrorizar a los que quedaban. El resultado fue que habían huído despavoridos. Eso le molestó terriblemente. Ahora esos mismos hombres, estaban a su merced y sin escapatoria.

Lo que más odiaba el mago era la debilidad. Esos sujetos eran cobardes, y se notaba a leguas la debilidad que poseían con tan solo mirarlos a los ojos. Decidió que esa noche no solo los mataría para saciar lo que le quedaba de su sed de sangre, sino también para librar al mundo de aquellos seres sin fortaleza.

—Adiós... —se despidió el mago con una sonrisa serena pero llena de satisfacción. Tres cataratas de sangre habían nacido del cuello de los tres sujetos.

Fin.

 **N/A: ¡Terminado! Disfruté mucho escribiendo estos drabbles, aunque escribirlos de manera tan reducida fue un desafío, pues tengo problemas para escribir cosas cortas. ¡En fin! Muchas gracias por leer, y hasta la próxima. X3**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
